Sodai Hakai: Sakura
Sodai Hakai: Sakura, is a stone developed by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Imbued with exceptional power, it's most popularly looked upon as "the Prophecy Stone". Originally created to destroy the world by Kaguya, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the stone away soon after defeating their mother away. It currently sleeps, awaiting it's wielder... History Long ago, in the Land of Ancestors, Kaguya worked alongside her son, Hagoromo, to create the ultimate tool. Tricked into believing it was for the greater good of mortals, Hagoromo happily worked with his mother on this powerful device. Upon completion, Hagoromo finally realized his mother's evil intentions, but it was too late; the stone was already completed. Hagoromo recruited his brother, Hamura's, help. Together, they defeated their mother and were ready to seal her away, when she made a final attempt at victory. She called upon Sodai Hakai: Sakura for aid, but instead of recieving it, the stone refused, seemingly having a will of it's own. Speaking into her mind, the stone told her a prophecy, disracting her long enough for her children to seal her away. Assuming the stone was on their side, they thanked it and attempted to imprison it once more. But it refused, again. Repeating the prophecy into the minds of Kaguya's children, the stone was ignored by Hagoromo and Hamura, who sealed the stone in the Sun for it's unreliability. And so it stayed, sleeping, repeating the phrase into as many heads as humanly possible. Waiting. Waiting for it's time... The Prophecy The Prophecy is... One day, a child shall be born. No special talents, abilities, or tricks. Any skill must be worked for; any relationship must be thouroughly earned. This child, is the Incarnate. The Prodigal. The King of Shinobi. A God Amongst Men. This child, shall wield my power. The Incarnate of Kaguya, he is. He will bring upon great happiness. Great power, great creations...Or he shall bring upon devestating sadness. Devestating pain, unforgivable destruction. Whoever this child becomes...Is up to humanity itself... Capabilities The most distinguished and irrefutable ability is it's precognitive abilities. It's ability to set out prophecies depicts this, and many believe this to be true. Although the stone can see into (or maybe write, who knows?) the future, it also has several more abilities. These capabilities and techniques are known as the "Four Thresholds of Bliss", which are activated when the wielder meets certain requirements. Four Thresholds of Bliss First Threshold: Spatial Tyranny The first threshold is called, "Spatial Tyranny". By using the stone, the wielder can distort and manipulate space itself by exerting large amounts of energy almost effortlessly. By manipulating the physics and molecules behind spatial areas, the wielder of this stone can open black holes or close them, intensify, neutralize, or eliminate gravity in a said area, etc. This threshold is unlocked upon the user entering a suffocation experience. Second Threshold: Elemental Confinement The second threshold is called, "Elemental Confinement". By using the stone, the wielder can manipulate and transmute the basic elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning) for various purposes. These purposes could range from inventing new Kekkei Genkai releases to simply using them in the battlefield. By manipulating and distorting the atoms and particles in the air, and world, itself, the stone can allow it's wielder to generate and manipulate the elements. This threshold is unlocked by the user being nearly killed by a elemental attack. Third Threshold: Creation Mindset The third threshold is called "Creation Mindset". By using the stone, the wielder's creativity grows, and so does their methods of implementing their ideas. The wielder has infinite amounts of brilliant ideas and creative thoughts, feelings, and actions. Users consistently come up with master plans, escape routes, and weapons. By utilizing the stone, the wielder can access an unlimited and infinite amount of wisdom, and virtually create anything out of anything. This threshold is unlocked by the user being incompetent in several situations. Fourth Threshold; Atomic Magnitude The fourth threshold is called "'Atomic Magnitude". By using the stone, the wielder can manipulate people, places, and objects on a molecular and atomic level. By utilizing the stone, users can fully distort and reconfigure particles and atoms to create, destroy, or recreate a multitude of things, such as ninjutsu, weapons, genjutsu, etc. The user isn't limited by virtually anything, as the molecular structure and anatomy of the world is purely configured of atoms and particles. This threshold is unlocked by the user losing two or more limbs. Trivia *"Sodai Hakai" means "magnificent destruction" in Japanese. Category:Sodai Hakai